


mutual muses

by soft (onlysweeter)



Series: narry demigod au [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Harry (Son of Aphrodite), M/M, Niall (Son of Apollo), Singing, all the f's, fisting no just kidding lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysweeter/pseuds/soft
Summary: "Sing?""I heard you once, when I was passing by the arena one day. I don't even know what you were singing but I've never forgotten. It was beautiful."The suggestion shouldn't feel as intimate as it does but Niall's breath is stolen anyway. He knows he has a voice, a gift and Harry's such a comforting weight at his side, why shouldn't he?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishy (Snowingiron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/gifts).



> who am i kidding i'm totally in the deep end with this lmao. thank you so much for all the positive feedback on part one, it made my day!!
> 
> tasha this is for you. i love you.
> 
> if yall havent already you should totally go read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9335030). the fics aren't related but they're the same au and share headcanons and it's just wonderful. also check out [this graphic](http://snowingiron.tumblr.com/post/155957801397/not-even-the-gods-can-separate-the-two-of-us-by) tasha made for [part one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9349397), i haven't stopped crying, it's so beautiful (｡♥‿♥｡)

Harry's wearing _the_ ugliest sun hat Niall's ever seen in his life. Not even the bright arrangement of flowers sitting in the rim can redeem it.

"You were right!" Harry beams. "Definitely sunny. You know, you'd think you were the son of Apollo or something." Harry sniggers and takes a peek of cabin seven from what he can see of it at the doorway, waving at the curious people inside.

Niall smiles wryly and nudges the door closed on his nosy siblings behind him.

It's an easy, unhurried stroll to the lake. They only pass by a few people on their way, nymphs and campmates but every one of them greets Harry like an old friend, sparing Niall a delayed apologetic hello like they hadn't even noticed him walking beside him. He's fine with that, he's used to being an afterthought. In the end it's _him_ who gets to spend the day with Harry.

It's quiet on the shore too for such a glorious day, the wind hardly even whispering through the leaves of the trees at the forest line. Harry marks their spot with his atrocious hat and Niall sits, watches as Harry goes to stand at the edge of the lake, tide lapping lazily at his feet and contemplates actually pinching himself just to make sure he hasn't accidentally pissed off Morpheus recently.

Harry turns to say something and catches Niall obviously staring. Harry flushes and smiles, flustered for the first time Niall can ever remember. He fidgets and wrings his shirt in his hands.

"Gods it's hot," Harry laughs and reaches to the back of his neck to tug his shirt up and off over his head in one fluid move. He scrapes his hair up into a messy bun, braids and all.

His shirt lands in a pile atop his hat and followed by his shoes, his socks, his jeans, with none of the meticulous neatness associated with the Aphrodite cabin. It almost makes Niall smile but he watches the pile grow until he feels brave enough to actually glance up.

He's outlined by the sun, something straight out of history, mythology, something that deserves to be admired and revered. Niall tracks every inch of bared skin he can see and his throat feels thick.

Harry tilts his head and smiles, holds out a hand to him. Niall takes it without having to think about it. Harry hauls him up to his feet easily and puts a steadying hand on the small of Niall's back when he almost stumbles and overbalances.

The water looks so inviting in the heat (his dad would probably call him a traitor for it) and Niall almost wades right in with his shirt still on but sheds it too. He leads Harry into the water.

Once they're far enough, Harry sinks below the surface and Niall can see schools of small iridescent fish gather and swirl around him. He's gesturing animatedly and bubbles spring to the surface above him and when Harry himself finally surfaces for breath it's with a huge gasp, drenching Niall with his flailing.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to the fish? I don't know if they understand, I sure don't, but I know they appreciate it."

He dives again and so does Niall. The next time Harry almost drowns him Niall splashes him right back. Harry splutters and mischief lights his eyes and by the time they're done sending their own mini tidal waves at each other Niall can hardly breathe for laughing so hard. He feels impossibly light, like Harry's warm smile and his fond stares are the only thing keeping him from floating right up into the sky.

Niall swallows and blinks heavily, wet hair falling into his eyes, plastered to his forehead. He fleetingly wonders if he should have just brought his glasses but the thought is forced right out of his mind when Harry wipes the hair back from his forehead, combs his fingers through his sopping hair with a gentle, sure touch.

Harry's gaze is fixed on his mouth again. He bites his lip and leans forward and Niall's universe, his entire being, begins and ends right here and now, but Harry glances up and frowns suddenly, concerned. He pulls back.

"Niall," Harry starts, amused now. "You forgot the sun cream, didn't you?"

"What?" Niall breathes before his stomach drops. His hands fly to his face and he would swear he hears _and_ feels them sizzle.

Harry's sniggering quietly. "Sorry but well, I really didn't think a son of Apollo would burn up in the sun."

Rightly mortified, Niall's about to duck and ask the fishes if they'd kindly kill him but Harry takes his hand and drags him to land.

"You don't have to, you can keep swimming."

"Nah, no fun without you."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Honestly. Red looks good on you."

They scoop their clothes up and retreat to shadier pastures. Harry lies back with a contented sigh and after a moments hesitation so does Niall.

"I'm still really sorry."

"Niall."

"Sometimes I can tan in a dark room. I swear, it's a serious problem."

Harry laughs and leans his head on Niall's shoulder. His hair tickles his shoulder, his bare neck.

"You could always sing, if you wanted to make it up to me."

"Sing?"

"I heard you once, when I was passing by the arena one day. I don't even know what you were singing but I've never forgotten. It was beautiful."

The suggestion shouldn't feel as intimate as it does but Niall's breath is stolen anyway. He knows he has a voice, a gift and Harry's such a comforting weight at his side, why shouldn't he?

So he sings. It's nothing really, compared to what he has scribbled in the dozens of filled notebooks stacked around his bunk. Just something soft and sweet, lilting and lulling and pretty for the pretty boy at his side. It's overwhelming, the feeling that he's sharing this with Harry, but he sings, and Harry listens, head resting against his shoulder all the while. By the time he's finished, they're pressed flush against each other all the way down to their hips, thighs, legs. Side by side, skin to skin.

The hair that was tickling his shoulder a moment ago is replaced with the cool press of lips. Niall feels the dull scrape of teeth, the slick slide of a warm tongue. It's too much and not enough all at once.

"You taste as good as you look and sound, you know that? You're so _good_ Niall, pretty as a picture. You're glowing."

"That'll be the sunburn."

"No, no, listen," Harry sits up, hair falling over his bare shoulder, to look him in the eyes. There's no teasing in his expression. It's that same soft, urgent sincerity that took his breath away yesterday. "You're glowing. You glow. I don't know if it's the sun god thing or because you're happy, but--" he shakes his head and reaches for Niall's hand where it's clenched at his side. "I wish I could let you see the way I see you."

There's nothing but Harry looking at him, really seeing him, and the rustle of the trees behind them. A lot of rustling.

"I think the wood nymphs are about to weep." Niall whispers.

Harry smiles and doesn't look away from him. "Are _you_?"

"Maybe." Niall says and palms the jut of Harry's hip. "Maybe I could get used to you waxing poetics."

Harry grins and it's blinding. "Sunshine, if you thought _that_ was poetics you should see me in my prime."

Harry presses Niall's palm to his cheek and it's all the invitation Niall needs. He thumbs Harry's bottom lip and his mouth parts and slowly, finally, Niall tugs him down.

**Author's Note:**

> womp womp ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
